My King
by Kooliez
Summary: Having been cut off from the outside world since she agreed to stay in her dungeon to wait for a suitable King candidate, to say that Crocell was bored out of her mind was the understatement of the year. Just when all hope seemed lost and she was wondering if she could hand in her resignation letter to that damned Ugo, a certain purple-haired boy appeared. Semi-CanonDjinn!OCxSinbad


**Author's Note:**

Sorry if this prologue is short, but I'm just posting all of my ideas up on this website then seeing which of them get the most attention xD

 **Start of Story:**

 **Crocell's POV**

"Another day…" I sighed sitting idly among the mounds of treasure "Look! I'm waiting here with all this treasure lying around and all the riches in the world but it feels sooo lonely!" I looked pitifully at one of the monsters I'd created in my dungeon to keep me company "Everybody who's ever tried to conquer this dungeon just ended up in Davy Jones' locker… Should I make the test a bit easier…?" Shaking my head firmly, I dispelled that thought "No! My king… or queen I suppose… Anyhow! They should be super strong so if they want me, they're going to have to work for me!"

…

Empty silence hung in the air bringing my thoughts back to my initial predicament. Resting my head on my mermaid tail, I gave another depressed sigh "Ne ne ne~ I'm so bored… I'm super strong you know! The strongest of all the water Djinns out there; Vinea, Purson and Valefor can kiss my ass! If they want me so badly, they shouldn't keep me waiting! Don't you think so Mufumufu?"

"Mufu?" the light blue ball of fluff tilted its head cluelessly as I gave another depressed sigh. "Damn that Ugo! When he said we were going to wait for a king, I thought that he meant we'd be waiting for 5 or maybe even 10 years, not 1000!" I sighed lazily leaning back with a grim look on my face "When I see him again on the other side, I will make the pitiful existence known as Uraltugo Noi Nueph rue the day he was born!"

"Milady!"

"!" I looked up hopefully as one of my messengers, a hydra swan up to me through one of the ponds I had created. Bowing all 6 of her heads, she gave me her news "Conquerors have turned up."

Eyes brimming with excitement, I watched the latest four challengers make their way through freezing colds and hot sauna-like springs with little to no difficulty. _Impressive_ I thought letting a smile curl at my lips, _But what if I upped the stakes a little more?_ Grinning, I motioned for my personal guards to join in the fun.

…

I grinned half cheekily, half sheepishly at the sight of 4 bruised, battered and unimpressed looking men standing in front of me, glares evident on their faces. _No… On second thoughts…_ my eyes flickered over the group taking in the intense looking redhead, the seething white-haired male beside him, the giant man with blue hair then, finally, my eye fell and lingered on the confident purple-haired male at the center of the group _…With the exception of the blue-haired man, the rest of them are only boys… Interesting…_

Still grinning, I swam out of the water to sit on my icy throne "Welcome, I am Crocell the Djinn of Enigma and Ambiguity. Now…" I paused to cast an amused eye at the gaping purple-haired male who immediately closed his open mouth blushing slightly "Who shall be king?"

"Go on Sinbad" the blue-haired man gave the purple-haired boy who must be Sinbad a push. Stumbling slightly, he walked up to me hoisting a charming grin to his face "Hey, my name's Sinbad and I want to be your king… and dare I say you're pretty darn good looking lady" he added with a wink. It was pretty obvious that he was the best candidate for me, but I decided to tease him a bit more.

Pretending to look his comrades over, I frowned slightly "Hmmm~ I don't know… Personally I think that red-haired boy shows quite a bit of promise." You had to laugh at the looks on their faces as they all turned to the child who looked to be no more than 6 or 7 years old at most "I mean… he seems pretty strong and has a lot of potential…" By now Sinbad looked to be on the verge of panic.

"What?! But-! That's-!" the poor purple-haired male managed to splutter out "I-!"

"Crocell… That's far enough don't you think? If you make my King Vessel die from heart attack I shall be quite cross." My eyes lit up at the familiar voice as the large blue shape of my fellow Djinn began to manifest. Throwing myself at the figure even before it had been fully summoned, I wrapped my arms around it squealing "Baal-niichan!"

"Crocell… Have you been taking care of yourself?" the super-serious face of my older brother appeared with a deadpan look on his face; seriously, how are we even related?! But then again… we weren't related by blood. During a meeting between Solomon's household when we first met, he decided I was too childish and adopted me, naming himself my older brother and put himself in charge of keeping me in line… Still, he was a cool guy so I wasn't complaining.

"Oh? If it isn't the little cutie pie! How've you been darling? You miss me much?" Another familiar although far less emotionless voice reached my ears as the biggest playboy Alma Toran has even been graced with wrapped his arms around me from behind resting his cheek on the back of my throne. Grinning, I slipped out of my throne and turned around to give him a proper hug "Focalor, Baal-niichan, I've missed you both…" Arching an eyebrow, I turned my attention back to the one who'd requested to be my king "By the way… How many more has this guy got?"

Baal shifted slightly at my question gesturing at the incredible amount of jewelry Sinbad wore "You're the seventh Crocell… I'm afraid our King isn't very good at sharing…"

Giving an elaborate sigh, Focalor shifted his hands slightly lower "How about it darling? Would you be interested joining us?" Trying to suppress a smile, I rested my hands over Focalor's stopping them from going any further making him pout "Keep your hands to yourself Focalor; Leraje will cry you know?"

Shaking my head at his antics, I changed into my human-sized two-legged form walking towards Sinbad who whistled appreciatively "Well then, I will recognize you as my king, Sinbad; call on me should you ever need me" Nodding at him once more, I looked for a metal object to seal myself in "Pity… I would have liked to be the Djinn in your sword but Baal beat me to it… I guess I'll settle for the bracelet on your left arm."

"Hey baby, I'm sealed in the bracelet on his right arm! This must be fate!" Focalor proclaimed winking. _That guy never takes a break from picking up chicks huh…? I feel sorry for Leraje_ … I thought as I felt my body dissolve into the seal that appeared on Sinbad's bracelet.

…

"Valefor's gonna sulk again…" Baal sighed shaking his head.

"At least he didn't come out and start arguing" Focalor shrugged also dissolving into his seal "But if they do happen to have a fight, count on me to defend your gorgeous little sister!"

"Pervert… Just don't go putting those ideas into our king's head…" the Djinn of wrath and heroes had far more on his plate than someone who should have died hundreds of years ago ever should have to deal with "Well at least Crocell is somewhere where I can keep an eye on her… Paimon however is not." Suppressing a shudder at the thought, he too returned to his seal on Sinbad's sword.

Watching his Djinns disappear one by one, Sinbad grinned in satisfaction at his successful conquest until Ja'far brought his attention to more pressing matters "Hey Sin, how the hell are we going to move all this damn treasure?"

 _ **End of Prologue**_

 **Author's Note:**

Hi all! So I decided to make a Semi-OC Djinn! Crocell x Sinbad story; I'm just publishing and testing out all of my ideas on my profile then updating whichever ones get the most attention (Views/favorites/reviews/follows). If you like this one then please favorite or follow or review! :D Or go on my profile and check out my other stories Ciao! xD


End file.
